Pearlshipping story
by LightvsDarkness9901
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and please no rude comments plus i suck at summaries I do not own any of this I just made the fiction the owners are Nintendo/game freak. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

**disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything the owners are the creators of pokemon**

**This is my first fanfiction and first pearlshipping fanfiction**

**If you don't like pearshipping get over it and don't read**

**sorry it is so short  
**

_Chapter 1: The confession_

We were on our way to Sunnyshore city to get my eighth badge. Usually I would be excited to battle but lately I

can't stop thinking about Dawn. I want to tell her that I love her but she might love Kenny, or Paul. So even if I

did tell her she might not be my friend anymore. I can't even look at her blue eyes without blushing so much

that my face would look like an apple.

At the Snowpoint city gym after the battle I promised myself that the next time or right before I see Dawn in

that cheerleaders outfit, I would tell her that I loved her since I first met when we got to Sunnyshore city Brock

said "How about we go to the pokemon center and rest." Dawn said "Sure what do you think Ash?" "S-sure

that is a greats idea." I stammered.

When we got to the pokemon center we gave Nurse Joy our pokemon after Brock tried to flirt with her. Then

Crogunk used poison jab then dragged him away. Lately I can't even look at Dawn without blushing and I

never had this problem before. When we ate dinner I couldn't stop daydreaming if Dawn and I was a couple.

Dawn said "Ash are you okay?" "W-what ya I'm okay." I said sort of embarrassed.

After dinner I went to bed early so I could think straight but all I could think of is Dawn. It was 3:00 A.M. by the

time I fell asleep. But I keep dreaming about Dawn no matter what I do.I woke up at 8:00 A.M. so I decided to

take a walk before my gym battle. Without waking Pikachu I got up and left and went outside the pokemon

center. I was at the beach when I stopped walking to take a rest. After a hour I saw Dawn.

She was crying when she said "ASH KECHTUM WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" "So

she does care." I said to myself. "Dawn I am so sorry I didn't mean to worry you." "Next time leave a note okay.

I said "Okay I'll leave a note next time." "Good." "Hey Dawn." "What Ash. "I need to tell you something."

**I am sorry but I couldn't help but to put a cliffhanger I might make it more than 7 chapters or more I'll **

**have to think about it**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream come true

**Like I said before I don't own a thing**

**please no rude comments and sorry about the chapter length in Chapter 1 if this chapter is to short just tell **

**me**

"I-" I was about to tell Dawn when we heard an explosion coming from the pokemon center. We ran as fast as

we could. I said " Who's there!"

Listen, is that a voice I hear? It's speaking to me loud and clear. On the wind... Past the stars... In ya' ear!

Bringing chaos at a break neck pace... Dashing hope, bringing fear in it's place. A rose by any other name is just

as sweet... When everything's worse, our work is complete. Jessie! James! Meowth, now dat's a name! Putting

the do-gooders in their place... Were Team Rocket... In your face!"

"Team Rocket!" Dawn and I said. "What do you want now?" I yelled. "What do you think?" Meowth asked. "For

Pikachu of course." finished James "Your not taking Pikachu!" Dawn said. "Shut up twerpet, no one cares what

you say!" Jessie snapped. That made me really mad. "Pikachu use thunder at full power!" Team Rocket just

laughed and meowth said "Thats not going to work twerp." but this time it did work. The Meowth head balloon

exploded. Team Rocke screamed"WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Pikachu started to fall so I said "Staraptor catch

Pikachu!" When the bird pokemon came out it flew out and caught pikachu on its back then landed. " Great job

Staraptor, return!" I said. When I looked at Dawn I had a worried look. "Ash, whats wrong?" she asked "where

is Brock." I answerd. "I don't know." She said with scared look. We went to the store to look for Brock. "Ash,

Dawn there you are!" Brock said when he saw us. "What happened?" I told Brock almost everything. I left out

the part of what I was going to tell Dawn how that I loved her. Once we left the store we went to the

Sunnyshore city gym. I knocked on the door and said "Volkner I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Volkner

came out with a grin and said "I accept your challenge." "Good luck Ash" Dawn said. I blushed a little and said

"Thanks Dawn." We went in the arena and I looked at the stands and Dawn wasn't there. "Hey Brock, wheres

Dawn." I said. "I don't know Ash." That got me worried. "This is a three-on-three battle between the leader

Volkner and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger is aloud to substitue pokemon.

Let the battle...BEGIN!" The refaree said. "Luxaray go!" said Volkner as he threw out his pokemon. "Torterra, I

choose you!." I yelled. Luxaray use metal claw!" "Torterra use leaf strom!"

"Luxaray dodge it!" Luxaray dodge the attack as it continued to use metal claw. "Torterra use leaf storm

again!" I commanded. This time it hit but so did luxaray's attack. Torterra and Luxaray fainted at the same time.

"Luxaray and torterra is unable to battle it is tie." the ref yelled. "Go Electavire!" Volkner exclaimed. "Go

Gliscore, Gliscore use Fissure!" It hit! "Electavire is unable to battle Glicore is the victor!" I smile sadly thinking

about Dawn. "Ash get your head in the game!". Brock commanded. I could'nt focus anymore. "Go Raichu!"

Volkner said. Raichu iron tail!" "Gliscore are you okay!" I asked the weakend pokemon. It gave a weak smile

then fainted. "Gliscore return." "Pikachu you ready?" "Pika!" it said impatiently. "Raichu thunder!" As the

pokemon attacked I was thinking about Dawn then all of a sudden I heard "GO ASH YOU AND PIKACHU CAN DO

IT!" It was Dawn and all of her of them were cheering even Mamoswine andthey had had cheerleader outfits

on. That made me blush seeing Dawn in those clothes then I got my confidence back. "Pikachu iron tail!" I

yelled. "Raichu you use iron tail to!" The pokemon's attacks collided then I said "PIkachu use thundershock!" It

hurt Raichu but then Volkner said "Raichu conter it with thunder!" The attack hurt pikachu badly. Both pokemon

were ready to faint when I said "Pikachu use volt tackle full power!" " Raichu do the same!" Both pokemon was

putting the last of there strengeth into this last attack. But when Pikachu ran it's volt tackle turned into a

dragon! It reminded me of what happened in Kanto at the Safforon Gym. When the volt tackle and the volt

dragon collided there was a yellow explosion. When the smok cleared both pokemon were seen panting. After

a few minutes passed Raichu fell with a smile. "Raichu is unable to battle the challenger Ash from Pallet Town

and his Pikachu are the winners!" I said "WAY TO GO PIKACHU!" When Volkner stood in front of me he said "You

are the winner of this battle Ash, you have earned the Becon badge." He handed me the badge and added "On

international t.v. too." "Wow thats amazing Ash." Brock said. "Hey Ash." Dawn said. "What Dawn?" "What did

you want to tell me this morning?" She asked. I blushed and said "I love you Dawn,I have always loved you." I

was ready for the rejection. She was blushing now and said "I have always loved you to." After I heard this I

pulled her in and brushed my lips against hers not careing that the cameras were still on.

**It might take a little bit to get the next chapter in**


End file.
